


Unexpected

by lily_lovely



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/pseuds/lily_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best visitors are unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S8 through Predators and Prey. Set between Predators and Prey, and Living Doll.

You stop typing and puff out a sigh.

How come you, arguably one of the Slayeriest of Slayers, have to do flunky office work? Pushing papers is so more of a Xander job. Or a Giles job.

Basically, an anyone-else-job.

But blah de blah, Xander and everybody else ever is busy with the Paris sitch, and Giles is off doing nobody-cares-what with Faith, and everyone who isn't busy is out partying off the stress.

Which is a good idea, the partying, except you're stuck organizing spreadsheets and supply details at eight on a Friday night. Typical.

You hear a knock at the door and brighten. Maybe it's Willow? Or, ooh, a distraught Slayer who needs a shoulder to cry on, and has chosen yours as excellent-for-crying-on!

You wonder for a second if it would compromise your leaderliness to open the door yourself—but then if you just told them to come in it might make you seem all distant and unfeeling. Which isn't very comfort-like.

So you go for the opening.

And, whoa, not Willow. Although by the looks of her, possibly a Slayer in need of some comforting.

"Kennedy? Hi, wow, aren't you, uh, in Japan with Satsu? Or New York? Or somewhere not here?"

She smiles wanly. "Was in Japan and now I'm here. With a shiny report on one Satsu Tanaka for your ma'amship."

You frown, taking the file folder—vaguely noting the large smiley face drawn on the front of the first page in lavender marker.

"Uh, I totally appreciate it, and it's not like you're unwelcome at all, but I'm assuming you know you could have just emailed this to me. So...guessing there's another reason you're here."

Kennedy walks into the office, shoving her hands in her pockets and shrugging at the ceiling. "It's nothing. Just...needed to roam around. You know."

She looks just like Faith right now, trying to pretend she doesn't need anything. It's kind of pathetic, and kind of adorable. "Plus Scotland was on the way back."

You hop up on the desk, flinging the folder on the chair behind you. "Yeah, if you go the long way."

She leans against the wall and folds her arms. "Not so much longer."

Man, comforting is so not your thing.

"Okay, so this whole guessing-what's-going-on thing is more of a Willow talent than mine. I can call her, if you want...?"

She looks back at you, and somehow she's progressed to angry mode. "I'm not Willow's lap dog. I can talk to people besides her just fine, you know. I've even got friends and everything."

"Whoa. So not what I was saying. This just seems more like a...not-me thing. Seriously, it won't take long, I can just get her—"

"No!"

You fling your hands up in the air in surrender; they had been creeping towards your phone. "Okay, okay, clearly it's not a Willow thing. What do you wanna talk about?"

She lifts herself off the wall with a jolt of her elbow. "I'll show you."

You slip the phone into your pocket, just in case.

***  
You had thought maybe Kennedy just wanted to get away from the castle. But...no, it's a giant submarine tethered to the dock. Satsu got you a sub.

"Ohmygod. That is too cool. Can we go inside?"

She smiles, and ushers you in.

You climb up to the deck. You can hear her clattering behind, and even though you've never been Kennedy's biggest fan, it's nice—someone being here, and there's no complicated moral situations or emotional drama or demon killing or bank robbing involved.

Just this. The Scottish sea breeze in your hair and the twinkling lights of the harbor, and you can feel a months-old knot in your belly start to unclench.

She leans her arms against the rail next to you. "Neat, huh?"

"Extremely." You turn towards her, propping your head in your hand. "So is what's up something with you and Willow?"

Kennedy laughs nervously, and hangs her head. "Sort of. Yeah. I mean, we kind of broke up. Or, we did. For sure"

Your hands fly to your mouth. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry! Did you, or did she, or—"

She stares out into the distance. "Yeah. I don't know. There was distance and weirdness and I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore. And then she went ahead and told me she didn't really think we fit anymore, so that was pretty much the end of it."

"Wow. God. That...sucks." You awkwardly pat her hand.

"Yeah. Hey, Buffy, I just gotta ask...you don't like me that much, do you?"

"What? No, no, I like you, you're great, I'm totally—"

"I guess it doesn't really matter. Sometimes I don't like you either."

You laugh. "It's settled, then. But seriously, it's not like I hate you or anything—I think we're just kind of different. You know?"

She smiles. "Sure. But do you think I'm sexy?"

Your mouth is probably dropping open right about now, and what the heck did she just say?

"I, uh, haven't really thought about it, I..."

"Come on, you've hayrolled a chick now, how could you not have thought about it? Am I not sexy?"

"Uh, no, plenty sexy, I'm sure, it's just that—"

You feel a buzzing in your pocket, and takes you a minute to remember you brought the phone with you. Saved by the bell.

You hold up a finger and turn away, opening the phone to see it's Sheila. "Yeah?"

"Ma'am, the team is back from Paris. Everything's ship-shape, no casualties, except for Rhonda's got a mean cut that's being seen to. When would you like the debriefing?"

"If everything's cool, it might as well wait 'til morning. I'll probably be out for awhile on...business."

"Alright. See you then, ma'am."

"Bye, Sheila."

You hang up, and you can just feel your cheeks burning from the smirk you can tell Kennedy's giving you before you turn around.

You run a hand through your hair. "So, uh, where were we?"

She pulls you forward by your sweater. "I think about here."

Suddenly she's kissing you, and this is totally the weirdest day ever.

You want to push her off, really, but now you're thinking about Satsu and it's all weird, and Kennedy's just all upset about Willow, so it doesn't mean anything—and seriously, what's the big deal?

You twist around so you're pinning her against the rail, running your fingers through her hair and rubbing your hips up against hers.

Her tongue runs along your bottom lip, and when she grabs your ass, you think you're wetter than you've ever been.

When you pull away, she's grinning, like she won something.

You bite your lip. "Just so you know...I'm seriously not a lesbian. Still."

She's already pulling you down below deck. "Fine by me."


End file.
